For Science?
by emergency-heart
Summary: A oneshot based on Eddi and Luc's kiss, from the episode "Ribbons" My take on what could've happened. This is my first ever "Leddi" fanfiction so please take a look. cover courtesy of: holbyquotes on tumblr


**For Science,**

_**Hi everybody, firstly can I apologize for any spelling/ grammar mistakes and typos that there may be in this fic, I usually write using Microsoft word, but for some reason it isn't working on my laptop at the moment, so this has been written on notepad which doesn't have a spell checker. I have proof read this of course, but I alway find I miss something. I've also used a different tense style to the one I usually use (I wanted to challenge myself) so I'm sorry if that doesn't work.  
**_

_**Anyway it brings me great pleasure to introduce to you, what I think is the one of the first Luc/Eddi fanfictions in existance in the Holby fandom (I could be wrong- so I'm sorry if I am). It wouldn't leave me alone after their kiss a few weeks back. So let this be the first of many "Leddi" fanfics (one of my new favourite ships!). **_

_****__**Forgive me if Eddi and Luc are a bit OOC- they've not been**_ in the show that long and there aren't really any fanfics on them to go on. I've tried to keep them as true to the show as possible, but I have used a bit of artistic license here and there- so I really hope it works.  


The first time Eddi and Luc kiss, he initiates it and she's taken completely by surprise. The kiss is beautifully tender and romantic and what's more its the very last thing she's expecting to happen. She'd only just gotten used to the idea that she might actually enjoy the company of this socially bizarre doctor, then he'd gone and changed everything completely. The moment of pure panic that occured when she first realised exactly how he was planning to distract her, has now passed and as his soft lips caress hers she begins to feel like this doesn't seem like such a terrible idea after all. If a kiss like this is a reward for being sober for 48 hours, then Eddi reckons she'd gladly stay sober for the rest of her life. The high she's getting from this kiss is much more powerful than anything even the most potent of alcohol could give her.

Then she remembers who she is kissing; this is Luc Hemmingway the man who infuriates, irritates and patronises her on a daily basis, he may be have a charming and attractive manner about him but he is still Luc and untill not so very long ago- she hated him with- or so she thought. Finally, she allows her self preservation instincts to kick in and she pulls away, gently but forcefully. "Interesting," he mutters softly, studying her thoughtfully as though she is the result of some perplexing experiment, something which she quickly realises she probably is. "What the hell are you playing at Hemmingway?" she asks defensively, trying to read his expression but coming up blank. "I'm not one of your experiments, you can't just pick me up and throw me down when you want."  
"I know that," Luc replies frankly, his eyes for once meeting her indignant stare. "Your brother said you would react like this."  
"My Brother!" Eddi gasps snatching herself completely back out of his arms, "What are you- You've been discussing me with my brother! Oh God." She cringes, suddenly realising the meaning behind Liam's parting comments about seeing Luc at Christmas. She feels exposed and used, she's never been this vulnerable before and she doesn't like it one bit, emotions bubble up inside her like a volcano untill finally anger errupts. "You used my kid brother to get close to me! You disgust me Hemmingway!" Eddi growls, looking dangerously close to tears as she wipes her mouth furiously, as if she is trying to wipe the kiss from her lips.  
"I wasn't, I-" Luc tries to protest, a look of concern crossing his usually unemotive features, but she has already gone, fleeing down the corridor as fast as she can and jumping into the nearest lift, where she knows he wont follow her.

Luc, sighs exasperatedly and rubs a hand over his forehead, he is still in shock himself, firstly because he's just kissed Eddi Mckee, potentially fiestiest nurse at Holby City Hospital and secondly because of how wrong she'd been in her assumptions. He hadn't used Liam to get at Eddi at all, if anything, it had been Liam who'd put the idea in his head...

* * *

"Seriously, you're all she talks about mate, She may not realise it yet, but she's got it bad for you," Liam had laughed casually, as he prodded happily at the pig's heart that lay on the table before them.  
"Don't be daft Liam" Luc scoffed, "I've got nothing against Eddi, but it seems she hates me, I don't really understand why, but she does. So I guess thats her perogative."  
Liam shrugged in response, "I'm not being daft," he argued, "If she really hated you, she'd have either moved wards or found a way to get you fired, and if I recall, she came back to AAU despite you, didn't she? Besides, if she hated you, there's no way she'd let you anywhere near me. Trust me I'm her brother, siblings know these things."

"Look, Liam there is nothing going on between me and your sister," Luc said in a slightly irritated tone, "And I don't think she'll mind me saying that I don't think there ever will be."  
"What ever you say doc," Liam shot back, "But if you decide you do like her, you'll have to be the one to make the first move because whether she likes you or not, there's no way my sister will do it herself, she's far too that in mind mate."  
"Like brother, like sister." Luc was about to respond, but the insistant beeping of his pager cut him short.

He spent the rest of the day to forget their conversation and dismiss Liam's silly comments as a childish wind up, but it kept playing at the back of his mind. Suddenly, he was finding himself watching her differently, happily appreciating the beauty in her small, elfish frame more and more each time. Suddenly the habits she had that almost repulsed him, became much less of an issue, he began to admire her passion and skill with a kind of wonder that he did not fully understand. He even began to miss her prescence when she was absent, he couldn't possibly be falling for her could he?

* * *

Shaking himself back to the present, Luc tries to analyse the situation he has just landed himself in calmly and logically. He knew she wouldn't be likely to jump on him there and then, even if she was interested, but run away? That hadn't exactly been the reaction he'd been hoping for. She hadn't slapped him however, that had to be good, in fact she'd actually kissed him, back- that had to be a good sign. But what did it mean? Luc cursed himself for being so socially inept at times- he always seemed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, especially when it came to Eddi Mckee. Then suddenly it hit him, she was scared, she thought he was using her and if he is ever going to be able to speak to her again, he is going to have to find her and explain himself. With a gulp, he begins to try and deduce, where on earth she might have run to, he knows everyone has a place they go to when they are upset. Usually, these places are places where they think they can't be found, but thanks to their ill-fated first meeting, it doesn't Luc long to figure out where he needs to go. He sighs once more, it's going to be a bloody long climb to the roof.

Eddi's hands are shaking with both cold and adrenaline as she takes a long and comforting drag of her cigarette and softly blows it out into the evening sky. She just couldn't figure why on earth Luc had kissed her. As far as she knows he found her lifestyle repugnant, meaning that he wouldn't touch her with a bargepole, but she knows they are polar opposites so why would he? Privately, she's always admired Luc's physique, but his personality has always been a let down, his brusque manner always ended up making her pride sting, making her feel stupid again and again. Just like he just did with ehr. He was a royal pain in the arse, she couldn't possibly have feelings for him. She shakes herself mentally, even if she does like him more than she should, what's the point? She doesn't do relationships any more, in fact she has long since accepted that due to her demanding job and her impossibly high standards in men, she is currently heading for a future that involves a nothing but a bottle of wine and sevral hundred cats. That is untill now of course.

When she'd first expressed her dislike for the man to her brother, he had simply chuckled to himself and muttered something about them being "Like two peas in a pod..." and "Made for each other," earning himself a swift clout about the head. But now Eddi wonders if he was right, Luc maybe eccentric, irritating and self absorbed but he's also clever, compassionate and patient- three things she's always looked for, but has never succeeded in finding. A single man who embodies all these things is simply something she has never ever found. The wind ruffles her feathery hair, as she takes another hit from the cigarette, wondering whether she was wrong to run away just now and what it was that she should've said. She's about to take yet another drag, when a voice behind her stops her in her tracks.

"You know, smoking's a terrible habit." Luc calls from across the roof, making her jump and drop the cigarette, causing the ash to burn her hand, making her swear involuntarily. "You know so is swearing." He adds pragmatically. Eddi turns around to glare at him but something stops her upon sight; Luc's hair is all windswept and he is looking generally quite dishevelled and panting slightly thanks to the climb, but to Eddi, he's never looked so attractive.

"I should apologise for earlier, but I can't." He pants honestly, "You see, I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to do that for sometime now. I do realise that I was out of line though- I should've given you some kind of warning or something. Thing is I need you to forgive me Eddi, because I need you to assist me in another experiment. A more longitudinal one, really."  
"Can't you find someone else?" Eddi bites back, in one final attempt to ward him off.  
"Not really," Luc blushes slightly, "You'd be perfect for it. No, you ARE perfect for it." He smiles tentatively taking her burned hand in his, so she can't help but grin inspite of herself.  
"This experiment," She asks, "Will it be covert or public?"  
Luc raises an eyebrow, "Well, that'd be up to you, but I daresay people will work out the results eventually anyway."  
"Well we'll see how long it takes them shall we?" Eddi smiles up at him, "For science?" she asks tentatively,  
"Yeah, right..." Luc concurrs, his face now milimetres from hers; "For science."

The second time Luc and Eddi kiss, the are together as equals, and it's one of Luc's most successful experiments to date.

_****__**You know the drill, R+R if you liked it or even if you didn't I suppose (but be nice!).**_

_**Thanks, Kat xx**_

_**PS. New chapter of "Dear Joseph" coming soon!  
**_


End file.
